


Тень на стене

by Anonymous



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>в Готэме появился некромант.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тень на стене

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Superbats family на командную игру WTF 2015

Ночь за ночью повторялся один и тот же сон: сложенный огромный костёр посреди площади, из вороха горящих веток торчит железный столб, к которому привязан человек. И этот человек горит, его сжирает жадное голодное пламя, но он смеётся – демонически, страшно, запрокидывая вверх голову, открывая свою бледную шею жестоким ласкам огня. Его волосы вспыхивают, а он смеётся, смеётся, смеётся…  
Брюс каждый раз просыпался в холодном поту, резко садился на постели, а потом долго смотрел в потолок и не мог уснуть до самого утра.  
Каждый. Чёртов. Раз.

Лет шесть назад Брюс Уэйн появлялся на светских приёмах в сопровождении своего наречённого – парня, на вид едва достигшего совершеннолетия, чертовски красивого какой-то странной, непостижимой, слегка дьявольской красотой.  
Брюса, как главного следователя Инквизиции, часто осуждали за это. Мол, мог бы и поскромнее найти себе пару, зачем так выделяться-то? Проблем мало с начальством? Ещё затаскают по допросам… Ну, не положено инквизитору так потакать своим плотским желаниям!  
Но он только отмахивался, не видел зависти в чужих глазах, не понимал, что слишком беспечен… и подставляет не только себя.  
Ему было тридцать, он был ещё молод и довольно наивен для своей работы, которую, вообще-то очень любил.  
Но своего наречённого Брюс любил гораздо сильнее.  
Его звали Джейсон, и он действительно едва-едва переступил порог совершеннолетия. Девятнадцать, так мало, но Джейсон казался взрослее своих сверстников и даже как-то… опытнее, что ли. Он любил красивые вещи – и учился создавать их сам. Второй курс Магии Созидания, ему удавалось больше всего Цветение – в его руках распускали свои почки засохшие ветки деревьев, трава становилась ярче и сочнее, плоды наливались соком, а уж цветы…  
Если Джейсон решал воткнуть обычную палку в землю – та сразу же давала корни, обрастала ветками и шелестела зелёной листвой.  
Джейсона переполняла жизнь.  
Если к нему приглядеться, он ведь не был особым красавцем, высокий, но немного худощавый, с чуткими пальцами, длинной шеей, бледной кожей – сказывалось полуголодное детство. Но его яркие глаза насыщенного синего цвета могли свести с ума любого. И странная, почти демоническая улыбка.  
Брюс встретил его на одном из приёмов, устроенных мэром Готэма. Студенческий театральный кружок Готэмской Магической Академии показывал небольшую постановку. Джейсон играл роль странствующего мага, и прямо там, на сцене, бутафорский посох вдруг зацвёл в его руках.  
Наверно, именно тогда Брюс и влюбился в него.  
Полгода ухаживаний – немного застенчивых и неловких. Джейсон смеялся, а Брюс думал: ну какого чёрта? Он же пытается всё делать правильно.  
Иногда он чувствовал себя таким идиотом…  
Они хотели дождаться, когда Джейсон закончит учёбу – и уж тогда пожениться. Брюс был согласен ждать все шесть лет…  
Вот только в городе орудовал маньяк.  
Непросто маньяк, конечно. Некромант. Иначе отделу Брюса никогда не поручили бы вести это дело. Полиция и сама бы справилась.  
Этот некромант поднимал из могил мёртвых, что было строжайше запрещено Законом. Натравливал их на тех, кого наметил в жертвы, ждал, когда поднятые им твари доберутся до цели, а потом просто сжигал их, даже не дав возможности погибнуть свободными.  
Закон запрещал это – жизнь и смерть слишком хрупкие материи, чтобы так бесцеремонно с ними обращаться.  
Один из подчинённых Брюса – Ричард, которого, в прочем, все звали просто Диком – однажды и сам едва не попал на зуб этим тварям. Месяц пролежал в госпитале, восстанавливая изувеченную ногу.  
Некроманта искала вся Инквизиция, мэр обещал огромную награду тому, кто поймает обнаглевшего маньяка.  
Все хотели отличиться. В глубине души каждый мечтал о славе, хотя для инквизитора это и не достойно. И Брюс, который работал ничуть не меньше остальных, как-то не обратил внимания на то, с какой завистью на его Джейсона смотрят люди.  
Наверное, так просто получилось. Никто ведь не был виноват в том, что в конечном итоге погибла единственная дочь мэра, растерзанная мертвецами.  
Вот только… на месте её гибели нашли именно Джейсона: он стоял, окружённый этими тварями, возвышался над изуродованным телом девушки, и в его руках был самый обычный черенок от лопаты, покрытый цветами и листьями, сияющий в темноте нестерпимо ярким светом. Джейсон держал перед собой этот черенок, как боевой посох, загораживая себя и тело убитой. А мертвецы отползали назад, прячась в ночной темноте.  
Инквизиторы и сами замерли в недоумении. Какого-то тощего парня испугались эти мерзкие тварюги…  
А потом Джейсон сделал то, чего ни в коем случае не должен был – он опустил своё «оружие», присел на корточки и положил одну ладонь на окровавленное тело, закрыл глаза.  
Весь оперативный отдел видел, как он просто закрыл глаза, и от его руки стало исходить сияние, окутывающее истерзанный труп.  
Раны исцелялись, на кости нарастала плоть…  
…ещё чуть-чуть, и, казалось, эта несчастная оживёт, сделает свой первый вдох.  
Не случилось.  
Кто-то выстрелил, и Джейсон с удивлённым вскриком упал назад, держась за раненое плечо.  
Брюс не видел этого – начальство оставило его писать отчёт о провалившейся операции по поимке ведьмы. Впрочем, операция-то провалилась только потому, что ведьма просто померла от инфаркта – слишком стара была для таких потрясений.  
Он не видел и не знал, что его Джейсона уже забрали на допрос. Не знал, что всплыло на этом допросе.  
Джейсон никогда не рассказывал о своей семье. Отмалчивался. Говорил, что всё равно никого не осталось в живых. Мать пропала, едва родила его. Отец умер от чахотки, когда Джейсону было всего двенадцать.  
Инквизиция работала отлично. Впрочем, как и всегда.  
Были подняты документы. Проведено дополнительное расследование – и выяснилось, что мать его была суккубом, являвшимся отцу Джейсона по ночам. Обычному священнику из церкви в трущобах. А потом просто подбросила ребёнка, оставив его лежать на ступеньках у церковных дверей.  
Брюс не видел своего Джейсона неделю, беспокоился, звонил, спрашивал сокурсников…  
И не знал.  
Не знал, что Джейсона обвинили в связи с нечистью и – самое страшное – осквернении жизни.  
А когда узнал – было поздно.  
Дик прибежал весь бледный, заикаясь рассказал, что на завтра назначена казнь. Что на самого Брюса заведено дело, будет служебное расследование…  
…всё, что успел тогда Брюс – это увидеть смерть своего наречённого.  
Он видел этот костёр, видел, что Джейсон даже не пытался освободиться – стоял, прижавшись затылком к столбу и смеялся. Смеялся даже тогда, когда пламя объяло его.  
… это было шесть лет назад.  
Шесть лет назад Брюс Уэйн умер вместе со своим наречённым – его сердце перестало чувствовать.

\- Брюс? – Дик подошёл к его столу и бросил папку прямо перед носом. – Ты видел это?  
\- Что именно? – буркнул тот, не отрываясь от своего отчёта.  
После того случая с некромантом было назначено служебное расследование, которое в итоге привело к тому, что Брюса понизили в должности. Могли бы и уволить, да он и сам тогда хотел уйти – не дали. Опять устроили показательную порку – судебное разбирательство, пусть и закрытое, понижение в должности… в итоге Брюс стал простым оперативником, как и сам Дик. И теперь они были напарниками.  
\- Он вернулся, - нетерпеливо объяснил Дик и сел на ближайший стул так, чтобы быть напротив Брюса.  
\- Кто вернулся?  
\- Некромант.  
\- Что? – новость заставила Брюса оторваться от заполнения бумажек и посмотреть на Дика.  
\- Ну, по крайней мере, начальство так утверждает. Хотя я бы поспорил с этим утверждением – нетипично всё как-то. Не так, как было в прошлый раз. Хоть есть некоторые детали, которые кажутся уж очень знакомыми, - последнее Дик особо выделил, чуть понизив голос.  
Брюс нахмурился и открыл папку.  
Фотографии с мест, где были потревожены могилы, ничего особого ему не сказали. Первый найденный сбежавший с кладбища труп тоже не выглядел как-то по-особенному. Его фотографии Брюс пролистал быстрее, чем предыдущие. Но что на самом деле привлекло его внимание…  
\- Деревья.  
\- Да, - Дик вздохнул. – В прошлый раз такого не было. Они все скрюченные и высохшие, хотя смотритель кладбища уверяет, что ещё пару дней назад они были вполне здоровыми, за ними ухаживали. В общем, эти копии сейчас всем раздали, начальство велело ознакомиться. Трясётся эта сволочь за свою задницу – ведь в прошлый раз преступника так и не поймали. А нам, простым смертным, теперь разгребать это дерьмо. Весь оперативный отдел поставили дежурить сутки через трое.  
\- Нас слишком мало, - поморщился Брюс и перелистнул ещё одну страницу. – В прошлом году полно народа уволилось, потому что кое-кто зажал зарплату. А занимать освободившиеся места никто не спешит.  
\- Это точно… но вообще, знаешь, меня напрягают даже не деревья.  
\- А что?  
\- Вот это, - Дик перевернул ещё три страницы и ткнул пальцем в схематичный набросок карандашом. – Я спрашивал, Эд не успел сфотографировать, поэтому зарисовывал по памяти. Я с таким только однажды сталкивался, только было это – вот так.  
И он перевернул папку вверх ногами.  
Брюс не заметил как сжал кулак с такой силой, что ручка в его пальцах переломилась.  
На ксерокопии листа в клетку была изображена руна Блафт – похожая на стилизованное дерево с опущенными ветвями. Это была очень редкая руна, но, в отличие от Дика, Брюс видел её гораздо чаще.  
\- Я специально ещё уточнил у Эда, - продолжил Дик и снова развернул папку прямо. – Изображена она была именно вот так. Перевёрнутой.  
\- И где это было? – тихо спросил Брюс напарника.  
\- На одном из могильных камней. И знаешь, что ещё интересно? Мне тут сказали, что никогда ещё эту руну не использовали в перевёрнутом значении. Тот, кто это сделал, был по-настоящему сильным, чтобы подчинить себе именно эту руну и заставить её работать наоборот.  
Брюс закрыл глаза ладонью.  
Ему совершенно не нравилась полученная информация.

Домой Брюс вернулся буквально опустошённым. Они с Диком после окончания рабочего дня навестили те два кладбища, на которых были потревожены могилы. Сами осмотрели надгробия, убедились, что ничего нового они не найдут. Если и были какие-то следы, которые не заметили сразу, то их давно затоптали – сначала смотритель, потом сами оперативники… а потом ещё и журналисты. Вот как пить дать – завтра будет в каждой газете заголовок во весь разворот – «Маньяк-некромант вернулся!» Ну, или как-то ещё в этом духе, пресса любит кричащие заголовки.  
То дело шестилетней давности с первым появлением некроманта так и не было закрыто – маньяк просто пропал. Не сразу, он ещё полгода трепал нервы Инквизиции и наводил ужас на Готэм. Но потом действительно просто исчез, будто растворился в воздухе.  
Сейчас, вспоминая всю эту историю, Брюс иногда думал, что… будь он действительно «скромнее», наверное, его мальчик был бы сейчас жив. Но не рядом с ним. Смеялся бы и заставлял оживать деревья в старых садах, и улыбался бы… кому-то другому.  
В квартире было темно – Селина давно спала, не дождалась.  
Тихо раздевшись, Брюс принял душ, а потом лёг в тёплую постель рядом со спящей женой.  
Любил ли он её?  
Брюс не знал.  
Просто однажды красивая, уверенная в себе брюнетка вошла в его жизнь, громко цокая тонкими каблуками-шпильками, и вот – он уже женат, делит постель с красивой женщиной, которая глубоко к нему привязана…  
Но он не счастлив.  
Потому что до сих пор вспоминает совсем другое тело в своих руках. Пусть даже никогда этого тела и не видел обнажённым.  
У них с его мальчиком никогда не было ничего серьёзнее обычных поцелуев.  
Не успели.  
Брюс долго смотрел в тёмный потолок, он уже почти заснул, когда заметил на стене у окна чью-то тень.

\- Брюс, ты не видел мой телефон? – Селина собиралась в свою ночную смену.  
Она работала в детской больнице кардиологом, мечтала, что однажды и у них с Брюсом будут свои дети. Однажды даже дождалась выходных, села рядом с мужем и тихо сказала: «Знаешь, к нам иногда попадают детки-сироты, совсем маленькие, мы могли бы усыновить…» Она так и не закончила, увидев выражение лица Брюса. Вспомнила, как однажды он уже сказал ей, что не с его работой обзаводиться детьми. Ему и жениться-то не следовало – по-хорошему.  
Потому что инквизитору заводить семью опасно.  
Преступники, отправляемые на казнь, часто проклинают тех, кто виноват в их смерти.  
Сейчас Селина ходила из комнаты в комнату, проверяла все доступные – и даже почти недоступные – места, в поисках телефона.  
\- Кажется, я его нашёл, - глухо произнёс Брюс, глядя в небольшой аквариум.  
Телефон-«раскладушка» с крошечным брелком-кошкой из стразов мирно покоился на дне аквариума.  
\- Неужели у Либхен хватило наглости? – устало вздохнула Селина и, задрав до локтя рукав серого трикотажного платья, принялась вылавливать свою пропажу, распугивая стайку из пяти мелких гуппи.  
\- Мне с ней поговорить? – хмыкнул Брюс, наблюдая за этой ловлей.  
\- Нет, сама разберусь завтра, после мены.  
\- Ну, смотри.  
Селина умела находить общий язык с кошками. Возможно, у неё были какие-то зачатки магии, но их явно не хватило даже для подготовительных детских курсов. А потому родители и не пытались что-то в ней развивать.  
Наверно, это и к лучшему.  
\- Ой… - Селина открыла телефон, и выражение её лица насторожило Брюса. – Ты видел такое когда-нибудь?  
Она показала ему мокрый экран «раскладушки», и Брюс напряжённо замер.  
С серого безжизненного экрана медленно исчезала перевёрнутая руна Сонас , означавшая обычно счастье.  
\- Может быть, останешься сегодня дома? – тихо произнёс Брюс, но Селина уже спешила к выходу, на ходу пихая убитый телефон в сумочку, видимо, надеясь утром сдать его в ремонт.  
Опаздывая на работу, она обычно никогда не прощалась. Считала дурным знаком.

Либхен – сиамская кошка, которую Селина притащила домой уже через месяц после свадьбы – нашлась на кухне. Она забилась в самый дальний угол под диваном и настороженно смотрела на Брюса, который пытался уговорить её вылезти оттуда. Пыльная же будет, грязная… Селина расстроится.  
Либхен вдруг сердито мяукнула и зашипела, отодвигаясь ещё дальше, к самой стенке.  
Брюс выпрямился и сел на пол.  
Почесал затылок.  
Обычно кошка вела себя очень спокойно, почти не пакостила, если не считать первую неделю после своего появления здесь. Характер у неё был на редкость уравновешенным, если такое вообще можно сказать о кошках.  
Из-под дивана снова раздалось шипение.  
Брюс вздохнул и посмотрел в окно кухни.  
На подоконнике стоял единственный цветок, который вообще прижился у них в доме. Терпко пахнущий, если задеть листья, цветущий мелкими красными цветами, собранными в зонтик. Ещё утром он был зелёным, набирал цвет.  
Сейчас же вместо растения из горшка торчало высохшее скрюченное нечто, почерневшее, как от порчи.  
Брюс вздрогнул.  
Такими же были деревья на кладбище возле потревоженных могил.  
Осторожно встав с пола и не сводя взгляда со злополучного горшка, Брюс попятился к двери.  
С Либхен всё будет в порядке – кошки знают, куда не стоит соваться. Они видят гораздо больше, чем люди. И, совсем на чистоту, если подозрения Брюса верны… Любимице Селины вряд ли что-то грозит.  
Зато, вполне возможно, грозит самой Селине.  
Сначала Брюс дёрнулся в гостиную за телефоном – попытался набрать номер ординаторской, но в трубке не было ни звука. Ни одного гудка.  
Тогда, бросив телефон в кресло, Брюс поспешил в свой кабинет.  
Он не любил держать дома рабочие инструменты, но приходилось. Особенно сейчас, когда начальство объявило фактически военное положение.  
Инквизиция не дремлет. Даже дома инквизитор должен оставаться инквизитором.  
Иначе какой он на хрен защитник людей от всякой нечисти.  
Выдвинув ящик стола, Брюс принялся вытаскивать необходимое – скатку с рабочим инструментом, футляр со склянками, записную книжку.  
Раскатав зелёное плотное полотно с прикреплёнными к нему крестами, колышками, ножами, иглами и прочим необходимым, Брюс оглянулся назад.  
На стене за его спиной медленно вырастала тень.  
Сначала маленькая, не больше кошачьей, она росла постепенно, будто кто-то менял угол освещения. Тень не была страшной, нет, не сгорбленная или скрюченная, не с огромными когтями или крыльями, рогами или копытами, нет.  
Это была тень обычного человека – достаточно высокого, хорошо сложенного, одетого современно.  
Но этой тени просто не должно было быть.  
Закусив губу, Брюс достал мелок и принялся рисовать прямо на крышке стола руну Амдиф – он догадывался, кто пришёл в его дом, и применять против незваного гостя такие меры не хотелось. Очень не хотелось.  
В какой-то момент малодушно подумалось, что… может быть, позволить ему забрать то, что он хочет? И пусть всё прекратится, ещё не начавшись толком.  
Брюс не торопился – в таких делах ни к чему хорошему спешка не приведёт.  
Сначала Амдиф, затем Квайс…  
Достать флакон со священной солью, взять в руки серебряный нож.  
За спиной раздался глухой стук – будто кошка спрыгнула на пол.  
Брюс не оборачивался – нельзя.  
Он сосредоточился, собираясь начать ритуал изгнания.  
Шорох вдоль стены – будто кто-то проводил по ней кончиками пальцев.  
Холод, могильный холод сквозняком шёл по ногам, волоски на загривке вставали дыбом от близости существа, которому не место в этом мире.  
Противный скрип заставил вздрогнуть – Брюс едва не выронил из рук флакончик, ладони вспотели.  
\- Тш-ш-ш, - раздалось тихое за спиной.  
И прохладная лёгкая рука легла ему на плечо, чуть погладив.  
Брюс едва не задохнулся, волна тоски, идущая от гостя, чуть не сшибла его с ног. Зубы застучали от холода, теперь он точно не сможет сказать ни слова. Голова закружилась.  
\- Тш-ш-ш-ш… - едва уловимый шёпот у самого уха. – Всё хорошо.  
Ладонь поднялась выше, коснулась шеи, посылая новую волну тоски и холода, хотя коснувшиеся его пальцы не были ледяными, нет.  
\- Просто закрой глаза, Брюс.  
Воздуха не хватило, перед глазами потемнело, и Брюс мешком свалился на пол.

Очнулся он под утро на полу в своём кабинете. Шея затекла, как и руки. Кажется, он потянул спину. Кряхтя, Брюс сел и прислонился плечом к столу. Голова гудела.  
Он сидел и думал, произошло ли всё на самом деле, или только привиделось. Но хватило одного взгляда на стол, где были раскиданы вытащенные из скатки инструменты, как всё сразу встало на свои места.  
Но вот нарисованные им вчера руны… были перевёрнуты.

Ночной Готэм мало отличался от дневного – освещение только искусственное, но мрачность всё та же. Готические здания в центре, красота и шик; трущобы и запустение – ближе к окраине.  
Когда-то давно, ещё во времена Магической Войны, на окраинах бушевала эпидемия плаквы. Собрав выживших в центре города и отгородивших от заражённых районов магическим куполом, местные власти долго боролись с этой заразой. Плаква была болезнью неизлечимой, последствием мощного выброса энергии смерти. Люди заражались ей, чахли, умирали – а потом вставали ожившими трупами, заражающими всё вокруг себя.  
Говорили, что всему виной студент из академии – с курса Созидания. Вроде как он попытался оживить своих близких, погибших от выброса мёртвой энергии. Сил не хватило, и заклинание высосало из него всю жизнь, мутировало, превратившись в закольцованный посыл восстать из мёртвых.  
С тех пор считалось, что нельзя вмешиваться в процессы жизни и смерти, это жестоко каралось Законом. Тем более, что при воскрешении надо чётко знать, кого ты возвращаешь с того света, но это дано не многим. Возможно, Архимаг и знал бы, но не простой выпускник академии, что уж говорить о студентах.  
Когда эпидемия сошла на нет, когда упокоили всех мертвецов и очистили окраины, люди не захотели туда вернуться.  
А потому трущобы стали пробираться и в центр города.  
В одном из таких районов Брюс и Дик и несли своё дежурство этой ночью. Аллея Преступлений считалась самой неблагополучной частью города. А ещё… здесь жил когда-то Джейсон со своим отцом – местным священником.  
\- Хорошо, что на окраину не послали, - поёжился Дик, сидя на пассажирском сиденье.  
Свою машину они пристроили в небольшом закоулке, откуда хорошо просматривалась вся улица, но их самих видно не было.  
\- Да уж лучше бы на окраину, - хмуро ответил Брюс.  
\- Ты в последнее время вообще какой-то дикий. Что случилось?  
\- Ничего особенного, - Брюс держал на коленях папку с ксерокопиями дела и снова перелистывал страницы, вчитывался в отчёты с мест происшествий, рассматривал копии фотографий.  
\- И всё же? – Дик не унимался.  
Он видел, что его напарник совсем сдал. Стал бледным, осунувшимся, а на шее – сзади, как будто кто руку положил ему на загривок – темнели следы чьих-то пальцев.  
Брюс не ответил.  
Роковой ошибкой Джейсона было то, что он попытался оживить дочку мэра. Если бы он этого не сделал, остался бы жив. Закон запрещает воскрешать мёртвых. Это самое страшное преступление, какое только можно придумать. Ладно, одно из самых страшных.  
Если бы он не попытался, никто бы не полез выяснять, откуда у Джейсона такая сила. Никто бы не узнал, кем была его мать. И он бы остался жив.  
\- Пойду, посмотрю, что в другом конце улицы, - вздохнул Брюс, откладывая папку в сторону.  
\- Ты что, рехнулся?! – тут же вскинулся Дик. – Нам по инструкции не положено…  
\- Имел я твою инструкцию… в виду, - бросил Брюс устало и вышел из машины.  
Что-то гнало его с места, тащило вперёд, туда, к повороту на перекрёсток, почти к самой церкви, где когда-то служил отец Джейсона.  
Под ботинками хрустела кирпичная крошка.  
Дома здесь казались заброшенными, заколоченные окна слепо смотрели в сгущающиеся сумерки. Фонари здесь не горели, да их и не было в этом переулке. Ещё минут десять – и станет совсем темно.  
Брюс подошёл к дому, расположенному совсем близко к старой кирпичной церкви, ступени которой были усыпаны сухими листьями.  
Он увидел сидящего на ступенях человека, прижавшегося виском к чугунным перилам.  
\- Джейсон? – тихо прошептал Брюс, узнавая и не веря своим глазам.  
Живой, одетый в джинсы и кожаную куртку, под которой белела простая футболка. Спутанные от промозглого ветра волосы, в которых смутно угадывалась седая прядь.  
Раньше этой пряди не было.  
Человек повернул голову, чтобы встретиться с Брюсом взглядом.  
\- Ну, привет, что ли, - усмехнулся Джейсон криво.  
Глаза его не были человеческими – они сияли дьявольским огнём, и взгляд их не сулил ничего хорошего.  
\- Похоже, ты меня не ждал, - Джейсон поднялся на ноги и сошёл с лестницы, – даже после моего вчерашнего приветствия. Нехорошо, Брюс. Нехорошо. Кто-то обещал мне подождать шесть лет, но, видимо, все твои обещания пустые, Брюс? Ты женился, да. Но на другой. И что прикажешь мне теперь делать?  
Он зло прищурился, и пламя в его глазах, казалось, поутихло.  
\- Джейсон… - в горле пересохло, Брюс попытался сглотнуть, но будто нождачкой прошёлся внутри.  
\- Да, меня зовут Джейсон, хорошо, что хоть это ты помнишь. А ты помнишь, как меня сжигали?  
\- Я…  
\- Да знаю, - Джейсон вдруг отмахнулся и снова повернулся к церкви, задрал голову вверх, рассматривая высокий шпиль, уходящий в вечерний сумрак. – Знаю, что тебя и близко не подпускали. А ты знаешь, что этот ублюдок Дент применял ко мне допрос с пристрастием? Что он давно положил на меня глаз? И что предлагал сделку – он меня трахнет, и тогда, может быть, с меня снимут все обвинения. Конечно, ты не знал, Брюс. Ты ничего не знал, я в курсе. Можешь не оправдываться.  
Джейсон поднял правую руку ладонью вверх и – сжал кулак.  
Сильный порыв ветра бросил в лицо Брюсу пыль, мелкое крошево и высохшие листья.  
\- Но ты обещал меня ждать, - процедил сквозь зубы Джейсон. – Шесть лет, мать твою, всего лишь!  
Он обернулся и зло оскалился, обнажая удлинившиеся зубы, тихо продолжил:  
\- Я от отца отвернулся, чтобы прийти к тебе. Принял сущность матери, чтобы выжить на том костре, ушёл в её мир, чтобы иметь возможность вернуться. А ты!..  
\- Я предал тебя, признаю, - Брюс обречённо закрыл глаза.  
Он не хотел, чтобы так случилось. Хотел бы отмотать всё назад, исправить… что? Что исправить? Единственное, что можно было бы сделать – и нужно, это просто не подходить к Джейсону на том приёме у мэра после спектакля.  
Просто не подходить.  
\- Э, нет, ты от меня не отделаешься, - выдохнули зло ему в губы.  
Брюс открыл глаза и увидел искажённое злобой лицо Джейсона так близко, что оно расплывалось.  
\- Что мне сделать с этой женщиной? – спросил он и ухмыльнулся. – Убить её слишком легко. Хочу, чтобы мучилась. Она заняла не своё место. Могу сделать её овощем – всего лишь маленький спазм сосудов, и она станет спящей красавицей. Ей пойдут белые простыни и больничные стены. Ты будешь регулярно её навещать, приносить цветы, исправно мучиться угрызениями совести. Хотя… не интересно – она не будет этого видеть. Может, мне свести её с ума? Голоса в голове, видения… прям как Святая Джоан. Будет рассказывать, что вся ваша Инквизиция прогнила, от основания до верхушки – особенно до верхушки. Но ей никто не будет верить, какая жалость… а ещё и на костёр отправят – чтобы не болтала лишнего. Или… ещё лучше: я превращу её в кошку. Она будет жить в твоей квартире и жрать кошачий корм. А ты будешь приходить с работы, весь уставший… а она будет тебя встречать и тереться о твои ноги, выпрашивая ласку. Как тебе такое? Мне пока этот вариант нравится больше.  
\- Джейсон, - Брюс прижался лбом к его прохладному лбу и глубоко вздохнул. – Я виноват, признаю. И Селина действительно заняла не своё место. Но дело сейчас не в ней. Ты лучше скажи… что ты делал на тех кладбищах?  
Джейсон замолк. Отстранился, окинул Брюса взглядом и снова посмотрел на церковь.  
В узких окнах, забранных решёткой, теплился отблеск горящих свечей.  
\- Я видел твой знак, Джейсон, - болезненно скривился Брюс. – Твоя руна, Блафт. В ней была вся твоя жизнь…  
\- Была. Когда-то. Я прихожу исправлять чужие ошибки.  
Брюс нахмурился, не понимая.  
На улице становилось всё холоднее, и волны тоски, идущие от Джейсона, не делали обстановку уютнее. Там, где он стоял – умирала трава. А ведь раньше всё было наоборот.  
Джейсон вздохнул и опустил голову:  
\- Его звали Оберон Секстон. Чокнутый придурок, которым так легко могли управлять Дент и остальная свора. Когда он был нужен – его выпускали на улицы города, а потом снова прятали в психушку. Он спал все эти годы в своём саркофаге, пока не понадобился опять – чтобы замести следы. Дент облажался. И я был вынужден остановить это. Мне не нравится, когда мертвецов поднимают из могил – без души. Так не должно быть. Это нарушает равновесие.  
Брюс хотел спросить, о чём же думал Джейсон тогда, шесть лет назад… но Джейсон продолжил:  
\- Ту девочку… можно было вернуть. Она ещё не успела уйти далеко, потерять связь с этим миром. Я знаю, о чём говорю, Брюс. Я видел её душу там, в переулке. Секстон нарушал равновесие, я должен был всё исправить. В отличие от ваших заученных магиков, я мог это сделать. Потому что по ту сторону был мир моей матери, я знал, что там, мне хватало сил. Чаши весов надо было уравновесить… а мне не дали. Теперь у вас здесь трещина, из которой ползёт всякая мерзость. Отец бы закрыл эту трещину, но его нет. Трещину может закрыть жертва, конечно… но это не лучший вариант. Убивать кого-то ступенях церкви…  
\- Ты пришёл… предупредить нас об этом? – Брюс нахмурился.  
\- Понимай, как хочешь, Брюс.  
Они оба молчали несколько минут.  
Джейсон смотрел на окна церкви, не решаясь больше подняться на ступени, а Брюс – смотрел на него, боясь отвести взгляд.  
Он понимал, что Дик всё-таки не выдержит и придёт искать его, и тогда…  
\- Сделай одолжение, а? – произнёс вдруг Джейсон, оборачиваясь к нему. – Поставь свечку за мою мать, отец звал её Ирен. Мне… не войти внутрь больше.

Когда Брюс вернулся к машине, он увидел только затылок Дика – его напарник лежал, свесив голову набок, к самому стеклу.  
Первой мыслью было: умер?!  
Но через секунду Дик завозился и принял более удобное положение, продолжая спать.

Дома Селина опрыскивала водой только что купленную розу в горшочке. Она очень расстроилась, увидев, что случилось с её цветком, единственным, который вообще был у них в квартире. Но унывать долго не умела, а потому уже сегодня притащила замену и теперь обустраивала на новом месте розу.  
Брюс долго стоял в дверях и смотрел на свою жену, которая возилась с капризным растением.  
Селина и без него прекрасно проживёт. Найдёт себе более подходящего мужчину – который сможет создать для неё настоящую семью, с детьми.  
Он подошёл к жене ближе и обнял со спины, поцеловал в висок.  
Селина замерла, боясь спросить, что происходит.  
Она всячески делала вид, что всё в порядке, но проступающая на стекле перевёрнутая руна заставила её вздрогнуть.  
У самой двери в кухню жалобно мяукнула Либхен.

\- Пришёл? – усмехнулся Джейсон, поднимаясь со ступенек церкви.  
Он сделал шаг вперёд и спрятал руки в карманах куртки.  
Сейчас, при свете дня, он выглядел вполне обычно, если не считать того, что не отбрасывал тени.  
\- Куда я от тебя, Джей? – в свою очередь усмехнулся Брюс. – Когда-то всё вокруг тебя расцветало и набиралось сил…  
\- А теперь дохнет от тоски, - мрачно оборвал его Джейсон. – Я не виноват, что в мире моей матери всё выворачивается наизнанку. Готов, значит?  
\- Готов.  
\- Тогда иди ко мне, Брюс.

25.02.2015 - 04.03.2015


End file.
